edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WhitePinoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:WhitePinoy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Angryslacks (Talk) 01:01, April 23, 2012 Critique I actually forget what I said in my critique, it's been a while. Normally I would go back to the page where I posted it but I also forget which one it was. If you could just direct me to the page we can continue. :Ah yes, The Big Picture Show page. Upon reviewing my original comment I honestly do not know what I meant when I talked about the clash between social classes. I suggest you just disregard what I said. If you wish for more input on your story I suggest you ask some of the other people around here for critique. Idea I think that there is no way to guarantee that it won't be stolen. If you share it, by default, you allow others to see, and perhaps copy, it. I would suggest that you decide which is more important–sharing it, or not having it be stolen. (Just so you know, the likelihood of such a thing happening is very low.) :As a fellow writer, I just want to tell you to chill out WhitePinoy. As Xydux has said, the odds of some plagiarist scouting some random wiki about a cartoon and stealing people's ideas is so negligible that to worry about it would just be pointless paranoia. I'm going to be a little blunt here, but unless you happen to be a reincarnation of Shakesphere, nobody is going to actively search for a fourteen-year-olds ideas on a TV show. In short, post your ideas in a blog post right here on the wiki, you clearly know how to make one. Once that is accomplished, I will give a critique. RE: Blog Of course! I'd be glad to help out a fellow user in anyway I can. M Y L E S Reply Need not express remorse for your blog post WhitePinoy, the whole debate on Marie and Edd stemmed from an anonymous troll who posted blunt things like "Marie is so HOT!" with the intention of bringing up a flamewar. As a logical debate was forged and settled, the troll tried to continue the discussion. They did not do this because they have an opinion on the Kanker, rather our wiki has a rather... Anti-EdXKanker sentiment. As such, the troll posted such comments because they knew it would bring controversy. In short, they did it for attention. The reason I deleted your blog is for that very reason, you were brining attention to the topic and therefore the troll. Don't mistake me, I'm as-if not more-sick of the arguing as you, but by deleting the blog, I'm depriving them the satisfaction. And when I meant, "leave it to the admins," the administration of a wiki is composed of the most devoted and trustworthy users. As such we are privileged with the ability to block users for disrupting the community, much as how the troll did. If you really want to help out, report where the disruption is and who is doing it. However, if you see someone-more specifically anons and newcomers-post a blunt/stupid comment recently, assume it's not ''a trolling attempt. Only if the posting is prolonged, brings controversy and is seemingly malicious in intention. Also note that if the comment is something outright inappropriate, notify the admins immediately, do not reply to the comment, you are only feeding the trolls then. Don't feed the trolls. Click here for a more in-depth way to react to trolls and vandalism. Thank you for your cooperation, - Reply: Adminship Bureaucrats on the site, such as myself, are in charge of scouting for users who show certain traits of an admin. Such traits include maturity, trustworthiness, knowlegde of the wiki's subject, experience with working with the technicalities of wikia, and most importantly; professionalism. I offer adminship who whomever displays these traits. As for an admin who abuses their power, well I have never experienced this problem. If such a problem surfaced I would block the abusive admin from editing then send a message to Central Wikia requesting the immediate removal of said admin's powers. Sym-Bionic Titan Wiki Reply If you are referring to comments made in the comment section of a wiki then I'm afraid only an admin has the power to remove those. Hi Howdy there buck-o. My name be Filipina how's are ya? Poll Reply Well, yes you may, as long as it is kept in a blog and the content is apporopriate. Poll Blog Reply Sure. :^ What he said. Poll (2) I would have voted, but I don't have an account on any of the sites you have to post from. I vote for Dead Ed. :I do not possess an account either, so I will just place my vote here: I vote for Mysterious Hatred. There is so much potential for emotional conflict and character development, just don't go overboard and have everyone be outright hostile for no good reason, they should have their own various and understandible reasons to dislike him. Otherwise it would be difficult to connect with anyone besides the kid, and having only one "likeable" character when it is always possible to have more is a serious no-no. Regardless of which wins the poll, I await its premiere. Sockpuppeting Reply Please refer to this page for information about sockpuppeting. As for the two user accounts you mentioned, that incident was prior to instating the sockpuppeting rules. It has since been dealt with and the user in question does not frequent the wiki any more. - When I said "the user in question does not frequent the wiki any more," I meant the ClearWater/AchieverBeaver user. As for Doc, he doesn't appear to come on daily but from what I can tell he still checks in on a weekly basis. I'm not positive on this, because I myself haven't been active much until recently. Just remind him if you have any unfinished discussion with him. - Oh I apologize for the quick digressing I had already realized CW/AB is the infrenquent user. Thanks Thanks for replying even though I didn't ask you. ... I don't mean that message as to imply annoyance or anything, I'm honestly expressing my thanks for taking some time and replying to my question even though I did't directly ask you. It was the question about quoting book titles btw. ''M Y L E S Spam Page: Deleted The page that you request to be deleted has been deleted by VegaDark (a VSTF member of Wikia) already. - Spelt Sounds more appropriate to me. Reply No, I don't have another account. Why? - + Sorry I don't know why this didn't got in there, this link http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stealthphantom That is supposedly my friend's account, but he doesn't use it now. - Reply Well seeing as how we already have had a blog on My Little Pony the limit on what kind of topics you can blog about has been obliterated. Feel free to post whatever you want so long as it's not too controversial. Secondly, the presence of our lord Genki was an enjoyable era but sadly the time had come for him to depart, mascots don't murder themselves ya' know... Well, except for the survivors. In his place I have selected the deity of Pope Yahtzee the first. Pope of cynicism and witty retorts. :Sure, that sounds alright. :Thanks Notice Don't feed the troll. In other words, ignore his blogs from now on. - I'll continue to monitor him, but for now, don't feed him. Just ignore his blogs. - Evidence for Grimlock Reply Sure, that might help. WhitePinoy, I'm awaiting approval from Jspy to indefinitely block him. I'm pretty convinced he's Mega Ed now, there's quite a bit of evidence (especially on the "Misandry?" blog). For now, don't respond to anything he says. - Evidence Reply Thank you for the evidence. I will continue my investigation. Warning Issued to Spammer I addressed a warning to the spammer on Edd's page. - Fry-Ends. Hello, would you like to be my friend? Blog Reply I'll get to it later. Blog Reply I'll get to it when I have more time. Critique Reply Sure, what is it you'd like me to critique? I may not get to it soon because I'm about to leave on vacation, but I'll see what I can do. I guess it depends on the length of what you're going to present to me. - Ack, yeah, definitely not anytime soon. Sorry man. - Yes. - I can't make any promises because my schedule is very busy lately and will continue to be. Try to get some other people to critique you; I'm generally quite poor at that anyway. - Hey Bro Hi Brother how's summer camp? I have this problem on this other wiki, do you mind helping me out? monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pooja681/We_Stop_Hate - WhiteFilipina 01:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Images It is legal to get screenshots from videos on YouTube and posting them on the wiki. You are just posting the screenshot and not the actual video itself. - Jacksparrow223 The Dr. has a habit of acting too hastily. It would be better to just wait and try to gather enough evidence to connect Jacksparrow with the previous sock accounts, less we ban an semi-innocent user for the wrong reasons/amount of time. Could you please vote for a season to be transcribed here? I'll get to all of them, I would just like some input on which to do first. I know it's old news now, but how do you feel about Manny Pacquiao's "loss" against Timothy Bradley? M Y L E S Reply Artistic style preference is just a preferred kind of art; my point was that your artwork isn't the first thing I'd look at because it doesn't match the style I like (which is a very realistic & detail-oriented style), but for what it is, it's fantastic. - Eye Reply Well, their eyes are shown and we can pretty much determine the general color based on what we see. - Would you terribly mind voting in another transcript blog? Re: Is this you? Yes, the anon you've mentioned it was me. I forgot to login at that time. Media Recommendations I read your post on Jspyster1's talk page. My advice is simply to make sure the humor makes you laugh. Write for yourself, not for others, for when you worry about how others will receive it, you lead yourself down the road to failure. ......................................................................................... I do like your new avatar. As for signature art, I have a link to where Jspy and Dorkster explain how to do it on my main page. I could go over to my page and paste the link, but I'm lazy, so I'll just ask you to click on my signature instead. Isn't this what you want? Tell me what the problem is, and I can tell you how to fix it. Ah, I found what's going wrong. You're writing it is , and it's redlinking. What you want to write is . Try that, it should work. Last Poll Would you please vote in this last poll? Recommendations Reply The fact that your wiki's only contributor is you just means you haven't achieved a significant level of popularity yet. It means that no one or few people have seen your wiki. This is common for folks who start out wikis -- I too started out a wiki about three years ago and only about one or two other people ever posted on it. If you'd like to achieve greater popularity, try to increase its standing on Google's search engine (they have features that give your website a higher priority when searched for). There are also probably other methods to advertise your wiki, but I am an amateur when it comes to advertising. Good luck though! - The 8th of April, yes, thank you. -- HTML Coding (Xydux) I know very little about coding; like you, most of the templates I've created are blatantly stolen from other coding, lightly edited. However, one thing I do know is that putting } into a template should create an external link. Also, I do know that if you want to insert a YouTube video using the old format, rather than a file, you use . This is all I have for you for now, though. Okay Okay. Didn't realize how to put it in the gallery. Like the nickname! Never been called P7 before. P7fgeek 12:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Why can't I get blocked? Come on man, I'm trying to get bocked, thats why I edited Xydux profile. -Billy Cougar Why?! Oakey, horse ass why do ya keep puting Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy on undo huh whats tamater? Why ya undo mah edits? You were submitting ages that were not confirmed in the show. Forget theages sockhead its friends I'm worried baut. -Billy cougar (talk) 15:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Billy cougar (talk) 15:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't know why he would purposefully want to get blocked, but yeah, I've seen his messages. The only ideas for why he might want this are as follows: #Hates it when people revert his edits and is willing to get blocked to prove a point #Wants to vandalize the wiki (if so, he kinda sucks at it) #Is kind of creepy #Just likes messing with people #Got angry over the reversions, edited my page for "revenge" realizes he's gonna get banned for editing my page and wants to go out with a bang rather than a whimper, defiant instead of begging for mercy Beyond this, though, I got nothing. Your thoughts? Hey, 3.nd sounds good 4, kinda creepy lol. Billy cougar (talk) 17:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Still think we should try to reason with him? :::Well, I notified Kirk about him blanking my user page and suggested that he look into the matter. Anything else you'd suggest, besides reverting his edits? :::::I know it is a little too late for this, but I just wanted to criticize Billy Cougar's first insult toward's me. What kind of insult is "horse ass", an ass is a dysphemism for a donkey, or a vulgar was to say your bottom. So is he calling me a "horse donkey"? That is quite odd. :::::WhitePinoy (talk) 05:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Apollogy. Man this is childish but anyway I'm sorry that I called you ass-gace and other stuff, you are a great guy, I hope you we're paying attention White Pinoy. Billy cougar (talk) 17:07, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Or 1800-Av' mercy Nice signature.-1800-Yor face or 1900-No sperm! Billy cougar (talk) 06:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) : Dear God, sperm? Really? Bill I though they told you to stop cussing. WhitePinoy (talk) 15:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC) : I don't even know what sperm is I just heard that from some guy and it sounds funny.-1800-Oh daddy : Billy cougar (talk) 15:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: Wait a minute you don't know what that is... but your willing to say it anyways? No offence but... how old are you? ::: Dude I'm not from English, America, or any other stuff thats wah Idk that. Now if you'll excuse me I gota put a picture to Timmy.-1800-Mah Stuff ::: Billy cougar (talk) 15:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Okay then what is your native language? WhitePinoy (talk) 15:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Don't tell anyone what language I am oaky? ::::: Billy cougar (talk) 15:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Look mhm can I put this picture on Ed page,?- 1800-My stuff ::::: Billy cougar (talk) 11:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) This will have to be monitored further before it can be confirmed. - Edits to Edd His edits to Edd aren't particularly valid, as the friends edit only concerns what happens after the movie (kind of a spoiler) and friendly isn't really something that sticks out. (Eddy, Kevin, Sarah, and the Kankers are the overtly unfriendly characters; the rest seem friendly.) Citing http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cite Reply Thanks for the birthday message. Bizarre Question Reply It's okay to be cynical about life; to exercise caution and judgment upon something you personally have a reason to distrust, especially if you speak from past experiences. After all, one of the main upsides to cynicism, and what is essentially the core of the personal philosophy I adopted, is that you are less likely to be disappointed than others. For example: Say that your dum-dum friends are getting pumped for the next (or rather the, dare-I-say, current) generation of video-game consoles. You on the other hand have done thorough research on the subject and have come to the realization that the next gen-consoles present no significant advantage warranting a $500 transition from the perfectly good current-gen to gimmicky and functionally questionable next-gen. When your friends eventually get their next-gen consoles only to find them to be completely lackluster it'll be you who will have the last laugh! You just saved yourself $500 dollars and now have a smug feeling of superiority, all thanks to cynicism! (This may also backfire if your friends have a spike lodged in the section of their brain that monitors good taste and financial decision making. Abandoning you to play on their corporate, money-gouging consoles to play their bland-uninspired games blissfully ignorant to your cries of basic logic, leaving you to play alone in a cold and judgmental environment; where violence and anger walk side by side in this cruel, unforgiving world we call... Online Multiplayer.) Sorry, may have digressed there a bit. Like I said: personal experiences. That may have been too much of an oddly specific/personal-opinion-plugging example to use so here's a very simple matrix chart that summarizes the "cynicism-for-the-sake of-never-being-disappointed" philosophy. Courtesy of Zero Punctuation. http://zeropunctuation.wikia.com/wiki/File:E3_2_1.png I should also probably point out that It's okay to feel cynical about life but just remember to crack a smile every once in a while. I know I may be quite a cynical person who enjoys pointing out the flaws in humanity but the worst part is when I inadvertently spoil someone's good mood or outlook on life. I'm not cynical because I hate life. I'm cynical because I'd rather not subject myself to the inherent risk of disappointment and negative emotions that come with crushed optimism. It's not that I don't want people to be happy, it's that I want to educate people before make a decision that ultimately leaves them unhappy. It's important to note that it's good to be optimistic in moderation, otherwise you will have nothing to look forward to in life, but also operating with cynicism will help you avoid some of the risks that come with optimism. I think Yahtzee Croshaw said it best: "Do be optimistic but just exercise critical thought and don't get taken in." Hope that helped. Silly User Comment Kirkland already took care of it, but thanks for telling me. I'm back! Hey guys, I'm back, I know you all ♥ me, lol. So, uh.... What's up? Billy cougar (talk) 15:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) : How would I know? I haven't been here for 4 weeks. : WhitePinoy (talk) 16:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah? Then where were u? : Billy cougar (talk) 16:57, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: I had to read a driving manual, which I still have to do. WhitePinoy (talk) 17:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ok, then go read it back! ::: Billy cougar (talk) 18:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Birthday Aw, thanks, man. Re: Hello. Hello too. Chat Sure, I'll get on now. Sorry I'm late. Sorry, my connection dropped. Chat Reply Uh sure I'll be available to chat with at the moment. Just a heads up, I'll only be waiting for the next half hour. College Grades I don't know how much your grades affect your ability to get a job, and my father doesn't know either; it's quite possible that just getting a degree and being able to interview well are the most important factors with getting a job. My question would be exactly what your father would be doing. Is he paying for your education? If so, what does he mean by pulling you out–making you take a semester or two off to reevaluate and recharge (which a friend of mine who was also having some academic trouble is doing this semester), or quit college completely? If the former, that might make some sense and might help, but if the latter that sounds like a rash move. As for getting a C, I can't really relate to him being angry, but being somewhat upset I can understand. This is especially true if these are introductory classes, as those are easier than classes further on in whatever subject you might choose to major in. I have no good advice; I do understand why he's upset about your grades, but the thing I would suggest you do is think on why exactly your grades aren't up to par–too much coursework, poor time management skills, subjects you aren't interested in? I'm not sure what effect your grades will have on future employment, though. Sorry. By the way, was my previous advice any good, or did it end up hurting? As James Bay said, "Let it go." I'm gonna drop some 18-year old knowledge on you. The kinda knowledge a barely legal adult feels he has when in reality he hasn't gone through nearly enough of life to really say anything worth a damn to anyone. But it's advice from experience nonetheless. I'm not pulling this outta my ass. Sometimes you just have to let people go. The dude you remain in contact with seems like he has problems limiting his ability to socialize with others. Move on, man. And learn not to hold on to that frustration of not being able to come to terms with him. Also a personal expectation I have on people in general is this: to not expect too much. Expect the bare minimum, but to expect anything more can set you up for pain and disappointment. That approach can make you much happier at the cost of also being more cynical. M Y L E S Response Nice to hear from you again, WhitePinoy. I'm glad to hear you're still writing, I wish you luck with your studies and your family issues, and I hope things work out well for you. It's been a while since we last talked, but it was nice of you to contact me. Good luck. Sincerely, Congrats Congratulations! I'm glad people like your writing, and that you're getting to do a lot of it. I hope everything continues to go decently for you, and I'm sorry about my delay in responding; I've kind of moved away from wiki editing recently. Once again, congratulations!